Frankenstein: Everlasting
by zooman
Summary: This story is a sequel to my other Frankenstein story, Frankenstein: Epilogue.


Frankenstein: Everlasting

The astral form of Baron Frankenstein moved alongside the angel through the orange sky. "I feel completely at peace with myself now," Frankenstein told the angel, "of my torment there is nevermore."

Then the pair were surrounded by five other angels, two men and three women. One woman angel was about forty or so, and had wavy red hair, and was very very beautiful to Frankenstein's eyes ("of the women I saw in my life, never had I seen these ones so gorgeous," thought the Baron happily). The other three women looked to be about twenty and were also very beautiful, slim in build and one had long brown hair, the other had long dark hair, and the other had curly white hair. The two men were about fifty in years and both had short blonde hair. The angels, all of them, wore white flowing robes and had huge white wings emanating from their backs. One of the men carried a huge red harp that he made lovely, soothing music on it as he gently strummed it. "You still help to gather peace in thy self," the red haired angel told the spirit of Baron Frankenstein in a musical voice, her voice becoming higher in pitch.

Large, gigantic, billowy orange clouds all began floating towards Frankenstein and the group of angels. "Those visions you found yourself going upon before, that would show you still are not entirely in your peace," the angel told him, floating towards the baron with a crusty smile on her red cheeked face. The spirit of the baron just nodded and smiled.

A giant image of Elizabeth's beautiful features and long blonde hair appeared behind all the angels. The image was so huge it filled up the entire orange sky. Elizabeth was smiling softly. Frankenstein looked at the image and beamed romantically. The male angel playing the large red harp, turned his head from the harp and nodded at the astral form of Baron Frankenstein. "Thou hast some peace to be made with thy bride Elizabeth, doth it seem not?" the angel said to the spirit of Frankenstein in a harmonious way of talking.

The spirit of Baron Frankenstein slowly cruised upwards closer towards the giant image of his wife. The image of Elizabeth seemed to turn her gorgeous blue eyes directly on him. "I'm so sorry Elizabeth," apologized the spirit of the baron, with a forlorn expression coming over his handsome features, his wavy brown hair shimmering in an array of twinkling yellow lights, "I created a terrible monstrosity that caused only horror in his path. Blinded by the forbidden arts was I, by my science to see what terrible assignment I had gone upon. Please forgive me Elizabeth."

The giant image of Elizabeth's face smiled and nodded at the astral form of her husband.

The the baron began experiencing the visions once again.

_Castle Frankenstein stood outlined against a dreary night sky. The vast towers and torrents and moats and tall and smaller brown bricked buildings were struck repeatedly by the bolts of lightening shooting down the sky._

_Inside the castle, in a large, dim laboratory, Conrad Dippel was engaged in hooking up the corpse of a large man to a vast apparatus consisting of crude scientific gadgetry, and test tubes. The lab was brown. A large, open window was on the wall behind Dippel. Dippel himself had long shaggy dark brown hair, a beard and he wore a gray coat and pants. He was busily setting the corpse up on a raised table. The corpse was bald-without hair-and wore only a white sheet around it's whole boy. A few brown wooden tables and chairs were the only other things situated about the room. A lightening bolt flashed against the window, from out of the late night rainy sky. "My experiment can work this time, " stammered Dippel as he continued to hook the head of the corpse to all the various blue wires, to other outlandish looking scientific instruments and devices, "I can be the first member of the Frankenstein family to bring life to the dead"..._

The vision ended. The astral form of Baron Frankenstein just floated up and down above the angels, against the deep rich orange sky and clouds. "I...I was not the first Frankenstein member to attempt to create life," shuddered the spirit of the baron, "there be another member of the family who tried before that. Conrad Dippel. He too stole corpses for his experiments."

The orange tinge suddenly became a very dark gray. The clouds became dark gray.

"It wasn't entirely your fault my dear Victor, that thou became so intrigued by the arts of science and the darker researches, "the red haired angel intoned as she floated up towards him, "without knowing as such you were taken in by the work of one Dippel..."

_Conrad Dippel sat on a table in his table mixing a long glass vial containing some bubbling purple liquid. His white outfit covered with grease and red chemical stains. A glow of excitement appeared in Dippel's dark eyes. A crazed grin broke upon his face. He put the vial to his lips. "I HAVE IT NOW!" exclaimed Dippel excitedly, "I have created the elixir of life itself! My studies into the alchemical sciences have reached fruitation!" Without hesitant, Dippel put the vial to his lips and gulped down al the purple liquid._

_Then, seconds later, Dippel put both his hands to his throat, dropping the glass vial which he heard crashing down on the floor._

_Dippel's features seem to become years younger in a matter of minutes..._

The spirit of Baron Frankenstein shook his head sadly after the vision had ended. "Alchemy,as thus, was the start point of my descent into the forbidden arts in the beginning of mine career," explained the baron as he floated back down towards the angels, "I began, at the first years of my work, to dream of finding the elixir of life."

The gray colour of the sky, transformed back into a deep rich orange.

The spirit of the baron shook his head in bewilderment, as he had visions of himself as a younger man sitting in his study pouring over the alchemical texts of one Cornelius Agrippa. He saw himself seated crosslegged on the brown floor, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and black pants, with a stack of books on his lap. He was looking down at one of the books and turning the pages on it non stop.

_The great alchemist, Cornelius Agrippa sat calmly in his laboratory in a heavy wooden chair, pouring some bright blue chemicals from one glass vial into another. The sixty something year old alchemist had long white hair and a beard and wore a yellow robe covered with strange, purple circular emblems. "My total understanding of the powers behind the extension of the human immortality."_

The spirit of Baron Frankenstein walked all around the angels. The harp music played by the one angel became lovelier than ever to the baron's astral ears. "Don't you fully see dear Victor," explained the red haired angel as she floated towards the spirit of the baron with a beautific smile over her beautiful features, "you had too much encouragement from other men who came before you, and left behind texts of their work. Now you have to learn to make peace for yourself. Only then will the visions stop..."

_Baron Frankenstein fled the laboratory in his flat, his light blue coat and dark red pants and boots covered with some blood stains, in utter terror as he watched the tall, dark haired fiend coming to life before his eyes: "I had selected his features as beautiful. Beautiful!? Good God!"_

_The weird, crude, collection of scientific devices in the flat laboratory made all kinds of loud electronic noises, as long, yellow electric currents shot forth out of this one round , metal black tube and shot into the small bolts on both sides of the monster's neck, as the monster got up slowly off the table._

_Thunder and lightening lashed the sky and could be seen through the window in the laboratory._

_The monster stood at a fully height of eight feet tall, long black hair, is dead white skin barely covering the work of nerves and organs underneath. A deep surgical scar across his forehead. His dead white eyes. He wore a white hospital type gown. He made a very loud growling sound as he raised his heavy browridges._

_The laboratory was crowded with heaps of crude scientific and medical instruments._

_"IT"S ALIVE!"shouted Victor Frankenstein in terror._

_"IT'S ALIVE!" shouted Henry Frankenstein, Victor's great nephew, a hundred years later in his laboratory in the abandoned watchtower_

_Baron Victor Frankenstein was walking over the terrain of the snow covered mountains somewhere's in Germany, that cloudy afternoon. He wore a dark green cap, a white short sleeved shirt and a dark green vest and pants and hiking boots._

_As he moved over the snow he came across the ruins of some ancient roman buildings. He wandered over some ruined columns, some ruined and broken mosaics of roman centurians riding chariots in a vast coloseum. "Ben Hur against Messala?" Victor joked to himself as he looked down at the mosaics with an amused smile, the wind blowing his wavy brown hair. The ruins were just a small collection of ancient, buildings._

_Baron Victor Frankenstein and his wife Elizabeth watched the dance of in the town square. Victor wore his best dark blue suit and Elizabeth wore a gorgeous light red dress covered with designs of black zigzags._

_The couple were sitting at the brown wooden tables in the square, each one drinking large mugs of beer while some of the towns people were dancing and singing in the square. The men all wore dark green caps and tunics and short while the women wore dark green dresses._

_Victor Frankenstein was running over the Arctic snows, completely out of breath now. He wore a heavy brown coat and hat and pants and boots._

_"Are you Baron Frankenstein?!" Dr. Kleve asked Victor's nephew in the 1860s-the other Victor Frankenstein_

_Victor Frankenstein lay dying on his bed in the cabin of the ship..._

"YOU MUST MAKE PEACE VICTOR!" the red haired angel demanded to the spirit of Baron Frankenstein, as she faced and smiled at him, "then you can move on from thy visions." The spirit of Baron Frankenstein smiled and nodded back at her. "It will happen," he assured the red haired angel, "it will happen. My life and work is done. Now I move to hereafter." The spirit of Baron Frankenstein and the red haired angel both hugged.

_T_


End file.
